Joseph
Joseph is the leader of the Gold Blaze Crew. He is a freestyler and the choreographer. He is known for dressing up in nice clothes, and motivating his crew to never give up. Life before the Gold Blaze Crew Joseph was born in Miami, Florida. His mother is a lawyer, and his father was an engineer. He has a little sister named Isabelle. (Izzy for short.) Joseph always behaves. He's respectful to his parents, his sister, and his teachers. Joseph loves to try anything new even when it doesn't work out. When Joseph was 7, he wanted to be a dancer. But the problem is, he overheard his dad talking about how he wants him to follow in his footsteps. He wanted Joseph to be an engineer just like him, which made it more difficult forJoseph. So he decides to keep it a secret. When he turned 19, he joined the Cobra Crew. Raul, the leader of the crew, was very impressed with Joseph's skill, and choreography, so he added him in the crew. As soon as he heard about dancing in places that weren't allowed, (Kind of like what they do in Step Up Revolution) Joseph still remembered he had to keep it a secret. So they tried something different. Forming the Gold Blaze Crew Joseph was in another crew called the Cobra Crew. They used to get in a lot of trouble and dance in places they weren't supposed to and avoid getting caught. Joseph had to keep this dancing a secret from his family because he's afraid of their reaction. On his way to school, he met Caytlin. He saw her dancing, and was very impressed. His best friend Sergio started acting skeptical about him because Sergio feels he barely spends time with him. Later that day, when Joseph came to practice, everybody wa leaving and Raul, the leader of the Cobra Crew just announced info about a new competition. Upset by his tardiness, Raul confronts Joseph . Joseph tries to explain himself, but Raul didn't care to listen, so Raul kicks him out of the crew. Joseph comes home late, and everybody was asleep. He gets in his bed and his dad comes and tries to talk to him, but seeing Joseph upset made upset. So he left him alone. The next day, Joseph ran into Caytlin and he explained to her that he got thrown out of the Cobra Crew. Feeling sorry for him, Caytlin suggested he should start his own crew, but Joseph wasn't so sure about that. Caytlin rounded up six of the best dancers she knew, and the Gold Blaze Crew was born! Appearence Joseph is the tallest and the oldest in the crew. He has light brown hair and hazel eyes and 5 o'clock shadow. He also wears nice and classy outfits such as ties, fedoras, and button-down shirts. Personality Joseph is a real smooth player and a ladies' man. He's the leader of the Gold Blaze Crew and when it comes to battles, and competitions, he gets really serious. Joseph is a pretty chill and mellow guy, except when Raul is always trying to bring him and his crew down. He's also a good friend and will always stick up for others. Outfits Season 1 - Joseph wears a white button-down shirt with his chest exposed, grey pants with black suspenders, and black shoes. Season 2 - A green t-shirt with black and gold designs, black trousers and gold shoes. Season 3 - A white button-down shirt with chest exposed, grey vest and grey pants, and black sneakers. Season 4 - Orange and white shirt, black pants with suspenders, and the same black sneakers from Season 3. Relationships *Caytlin - Joseph's girlfriend. He's had a crush on her since the first time he saw her dance *Ichirou - Joseph and Ichirou don't really talk to each other that much, but he helped Ichirou deal with losing his mother *Zeke - Joseph added Zeke into the crew in Season 2 when there was a rematch between them and the Cobra Crew *Ash - Joseph thinks of Ash like a little brother.Joseph inspired Ash to keep doing what he loves. *Lou - Lou gets on his nerves all the time, but Joseph finds him hilarious. *Lena - Joseph was a bit scared of her at first, but they've become really close. *Celeste - Joseph thinks she may be a "little to turnt up" as he says. *Johannah - Joseph thinks she's the cutest in the crew. *Raul - Joseph's biggest rival. *Sergio - Long time best friend *Kayla - Ex crew member and friend. Trivia *Joseph's style is inspired by Ne-Yo and his dancing is inspired by Michael Jackson. *Joseph is the tallest and oldest of the crew. *Joseph is Canadian *Joseph's favorite color is orange. *Joseph is obsessed with bacon being a Canadian and all. *Joseph thinks that dressing classy gets the ladies. *Joseph resembles actor Josh Holloway. *Joseph loves R & B music. Quotes *"If only they could understand my dream..." Joseph thinking to himself *"You guys are not just my crew, you're my friends." Joseph talking to everyone *"Your threats don't scare me, Raul. I'm not changing my mind." Joseph after Raul tries to force him and his crew to drop out. *"We've come so far to lose. Never give up, guys. Let's go!" After winning the second round *"I wanna do whatever I can to make it up to you." Apologizing to Caytlin *"Don't just sit there and wait for it to happen. Make it happen." Givivg Izzy advice *"Hey, Babe. What's good?" Various times *"We were just studying. Nothing dangerous about that." Trying to calm his mom down *"If you want something bad enough, you gotta work your ass off to get it." Gallery Sketch20612132.jpg|Joseph in Season 1 Category:Dancers Category:Crew Leaders Category:Dancehall Dancers Category:Male Dancers Category:Members of Gold Blaze